


Wasteland parents

by Kaviriny85



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Best Friends, Duncan is here, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maccready not romanced, PTSD hinted, institute destroyed, just lightly, peaceful ending, synth Shaun is precious, they are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaviriny85/pseuds/Kaviriny85
Summary: Nora and MacCready watch out for their sons during the night.
Kudos: 5





	Wasteland parents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My first fallout fic is here  
> I did the peaceful ending between the three factions, and Mac is not in a romance with Sole here.  
> English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes!  
> Hope you enjoy :)

The days were warm in the Wasteland. The air was always hot, and even the occasional wind felt infernal. When the sun disappeared everything was more breathable, but the nightly silence weighted with all the dangers hidden in the shadows.

  
But not in Sanctuary Hills. In the growing settlement, safety was always assured and the nights always began with music and drinks in the local bar. Then, when exhaustion wins and people go to their little houses, turrets and patrols guard the place.

  
There was nothing to worry about. Nora knew this, and still she couldn’t prevent herself from checking on Shaun and Duncan before heading off to sleep. Ignoring the urge to sink in her bed, she turned around to the kid’s bedroom and opened the door as silently as possible not to wake them up.

  
From the slice of the opened door Nora saw her son, or the synthetic creation of him, sleeping in a bed with another kid, younger and thinner. Not having the food from the institute, the sickness and probably the genetic fragile size from his dad, Duncan was a little scrawny child, with his light brown hair a complete mess. Still, from the few weeks he had been here after his father and a whole minutemen escort retrieved him from the capital wasteland, he had already gained some weight, according to Curie.

  
Shaun, on the other hand, had dark hair like his mother and his father's green eyes, the same eyes that made Nora fall in love centuries ago, the same eyes she encountered in an old, sick and delirious son, and now in a sweet and intelligent child.

  
With all their differences, he and Duncan were fast friends, inseparable and dangerous when left alone with a power armor nearby. Her son was smart and inventive and the younger one had always lived in this wasteland, making him a natural at getting in and out of trouble. Both of them were a joy to watch playing around and pranking people, a sparkle of innocence between the hard work and suffering everyone knew so well.

  
Deciding to kiss them and cover Duncan better with their blanket, Nora stepped inside the room, only to find MacCready himself sprawled on the floor, with his head against the wall, cap falling from his head and gun at his side.

  
For a moment Sole panicked, thinking he was dead or at least fainted, and almost screamed for help. Then, she noticed the swift movements of his chest, under the long coat that he always wore. The young father was simply sleeping, here of all places, in the middle of the kid's room, clearly trying to make sure nothing bad happened to them, and failing miserably.

  
Chuckling to herself, Nora sneaked to his side and shook him gently. MacCready woke up slowly and grumbled something, then instinctively his hand landed in the riffle next to him. Only when he registered who was waking him up, she let go of the gun and moved his back to a more comfortable position against the wall, crumpling his face and snorting.

  
-Ah, my neck!

  
Realizing that the kids were sleeping nearby, he added a quiet “ops” and looked at Nora, who just smirked.

  
-I know the beds aren’t that great, but they’re still better than a wall.

  
His brows twitched and he immediately answered sarcastically:

  
-Depends on what you’re trying to do.

  
-Ah, so true.

  
Nora got up smiling and covered the kids better. Then, with a nod, asked for her best friend to follow her. Sitting on the couch next to her, the ex gunner took off his faithful cap and tossed it to the side, sighing.

  
-I was just making sure they were okay, didn’t intend on sleeping in your house.

  
-You know I couldn’t care less about that. Just try to sleep on the couch or something. You won’t be a great snipper if you can’t move your neck.

  
-Yeah, well, I already have a room nearby. Guess you’re right.

  
-You know I am! Besides, if you planned on “watching” by sleeping the whole time, congrats, because you just did it.

  
Robert laughed and massaged his shoulders. His eyes fell on the floor and the smile died on his face. Nora’s hand rested on his knee and tried to catch his gaze.

  
-Hey, I know you’re worried about them, and just want to be with Duncan. I know. I do the same thing every night before bed. But you have to trust our security and the minutemen. Nothing will dare to cross our defenses and even if they do they won’t get far and you’ll hear the alarms. You know that.

  
He nodded, and breathed out as if the air stuck in his chest was finally being released.

  
-Besides, they’re at my house, the most guarded place here. Even the dogs sleep here! -with an exaggerated movement of her hand his cap fell to the floor- Sorry. But you really need to relax, Mac. You can come here anytime, the door is always open. But you really don’t need to. I’m already woken up most of the night anyway, I’ll take care of them.

  
The last part took a serious and sad tone that she wasn’t expecting and quickly tried to hide with a smile. MacCready wasn’t fooled though, and his brows furrowed.

  
-You still can’t sleep? I thought you said you were better!

  
-I am better! You didn’t even notice! I don’t look so much like a ghoul anymore. Just wake up sometimes, sweating and stuff. But it’s better.

  
-If you need anything, just say the word.

  
They both smiled and Nora put his cap back on top of his head.

  
-You too.

  
And with that she got up from the sofa, to finally get some sleep.


End file.
